better_together_crossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Beohernie
Beohernie, (known as Beo Herny or Bernie to Jay) is a giant scarab beetle that appears in Season 11. It inhabits the Desert of Doom and ate the thermal kinetic inverter for the Land Bounty. Fluttershy knows that he is a former creature trapped in Tartarus. Formally, it is the enemy of the Hippogriffs on Mount Aris. Depictions in the Series Legends has told that the local tribes once worshiped a thousand year old beetle, named Beohernie. For no apparent reason, Beohernie became displeased and bitterness with their prayers, and destroyed their village. For instance, Beohernie once attack the Hippogriffs on Mount Aris, after Grogar’s defeat. He was aggressive that none of the Hippogriffs don’t want to leave this place. Furious, he ate Princess Skystar and Terramar, while the other Hippogriffs panic and are unable to escape. Having no choice, Queen Novo, the queen of the Hippogriffs/Seaponies banished Beohernie to the Desert of Doom using her teleportation pearl. The Desert was his home, along with two other giant beetles, Beohernette and Berlelin. Road Tripping Before heading to Hope Hollow, Silverstream warns Twilight Sparkle and Lloyd about a thousand year old bug, who destroyed the village as he thought he was getting little respect. At one point, he attacked most of the Hippogriffs on Mount Aris, before Queen Novo banished them to the Desert of Doom, using the Teleportation Pearl. After Twilight finds out the Desert of Doom, she said it is the place where he is banished by Queen Novo. After finding out that the cooler was disappeared and Zane thought that mirages do not eat coolers, Beohernie appears to the surface. The Ninja, the Mane Six and Spike retreat to their vehicles, but Rarity trips on a rock and is almost devoured with an opera scream before Beohernie disappears from the surface. Facing uncertainty, the Ninja and the Mane Six decide to escape; however, Beohernie is able to grab the Land Bounty. Jay refers that he is aggressive as he tried to capture Spike, but Twilight Sparkle uses the magic to transfer some S’mores to Cole, and threw it to Beohernie, but eats it, letting Spike go. Nya fires one of the weapons to attach to Beohernie, but the Land Bounty is unable to slow down, so Lloyd breaks free from Beohernie by cutting the rope which causes the beetle to drop below the surface. He tried to stop Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy from getting eaten, until Rarity attempts to use her mirror from the Land Bounty and look at Beohernie itself, while Fluttershy uses her scream to the beetle and ran away. With no options left, Lloyd decides they need to get out of the sand and head for one of the rock Lloyd spotted, so Beohernie can't attack them. After passing two rocks, but disappears due to a mirage, they are able to spot real rocks and safely land, but it isn't at the cost of losing one of the compartments Beohernie stole. As they made it, they were confronted by Beoherneete and Berlelin, waiting for them to attack. The Belly of the Beast At one point, Beohernie ate the thermal kinetic inverter, a critical engine component that it was needed to drive the Land Bounty, making that the Ninja and the Mane Six unable to escape the rock. Pinkie Pie doesn’t know what if Beohernie tries to eat S’mores, as she tends to feed raw marshmallows instead. She and Jay doesn't know is he's walking straight into Beohernie who is buried beneath the sand. Jay and Pinkie Pie is almost devoured by Beohernie, but the rest of the Ninja and the Mane Six are able to save them. At night, Zane talks about Beohernie having a slow digestion and suggests someone should get ingested by Beohernie and retrieve the component. Meanwhile, Fluttershy was trying to making Beohernie asleep, but it didn’t work, since Twilight said that Beohernie is aggressive and have bitterness in him. In order for him to fall asleep, the Ninja and the Mane Six sang a lullaby, while making it warm and comfy to lean on. When Beohernie already fell asleep, Fluttershy suggests who gets to go inside Beohernie, since the Ninja and the Mane Six started arguing, until Lloyd come up with a plan by playing rock-scissors paper. In the end, Zane wins, but he cannot travel inside the belly alone. Hence, Twilight asked Fluttershy to join him to find the component. Beohernie rose from the sand after Zane and Fluttershy make some noise, and he swallows the two in one gulp. When they had landed inside Beohernie’s stomach, Zane and Fluttershy survived and saw strangest dreams that foreshadows the Ninja and the Mane Six. When they waked up, Zane and Fluttershy finds themselves in the belly of the beast; but it was so dark that they cannot see. Luckily, a Stomach Bug came to the duo and asked her to find the component, while naming Firesky. Firesky asked her friends to glow the cradles so Fluttershy and Zane can go deeper in the belly. Suddenly, they were surrounded by acid that can kill a person. Fluttershy uses the Pearl and she and Zane dives inside the stomach acid and founds the component. They are able to find the component and also spot Princess Skystar and Terramar, in attempts to free them. Skystar thanked both Zane and Fluttershy and contacts the Ninja and the Mane Six to pull them out. Before they leave, she thanked Firesky for helping them, and they must take care of her home. The Ninja and the Mane Six attempt to get Zane, Fluttershy, Princess Skystar and Terramar out of the belly, until Beohernie shows resistance by pulling onto Cole's Dirt Bike. The force by Beohernie causes Cole to fall out of his vehicle and onto the sand where two more bugs begin to attack, but they are repelled by the Ninja and the Mane Six. Eventually, Rainbow Dash performs the Sonic Rainboom at Beohernie's belly which allowed Zane, Fluttershy, Princess Skystar and Terramar to escape the belly of the beast. Lloyd gives a promise to Beohernie not to eat the inverter from the Land Bounty, so he ate a S’more, as he kept his promise. Sun and Lava As the Ninja are unable to escape from the Ancient Pyramid due to Twilight’s weaker magic, Beohernie attempt to save them by swallowing Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole, Nya and Lloyd to the stomach and digest the chains that the Ninja and the Mane Six trapped by the wrath of Aspheera, as he kept the promise from Lloyd. Inside Beohernie, the Ninja survived and relaxed, forming the Symbol of Destiny. Cole got infuriated by the small light shining on the face, as Kai called this as a parasite, but Nya tells them it is not a parasite. Zane shows Firesky as the Glowing Gut Beetle that she met him last time. Curious about the gut beetles and the glowing cradles, the Ninja began to explore inside the belly of the beast. Cole also saw some Jadeblades which explains why Beohernie swallows the Jadeblades at first. Beohernie attempts to communicate with the Ninja, as Zane translates the language of the beetle. Lloyd also discovers who is Daybreaker, with the difference between the Sun and Lava. He worked with Nya to map out the star’s life, from its birth to its death. They also know that Daybreaker can enter the Red Giant Phrase, when she becomes a solar empress, like a star. After the Ninja knows about how Daybreaker acts like a star, they attempt to escape from Beohernie’s belly, with Jay’s lightning power, which cause it for the stomach acid to erupt. As Beohernie rises up to the Land Bounty and confronted the Mane Six and Spike, he spit out all the Ninja from the stomach. Snaketastrophy A small montage of what the Ninja and the Mane Six were doing showed Fluttershy feeding Beohernie. Under Siege In order for Lloyd to calm down, Beohernie swallowed Lloyd and asked him about why he is upset and Wu is the "Treacherous Deceiver", but he is too sad to speak, as he is not in the mood. Twilight landed inside the belly of the beast and cheers Lloyd up. After forgiving each other, Twilight and Lloyd are ready as they learn from their mistakes. The Explorer’s Club While Kai chases the Phoenix egg, Beohernie rises up and ate the egg. Furious, he went inside Beohernie’s mouth and saves the egg before falling from his throat. With a relief, Kai managed to get something warm for the egg, as he slides down the giant beetle’s throat. After making the egg warm, he needs Rainbow Dash to accompany the egg. When making a call to Rainbow Dash, he said that he will be back at Hope Hollow, as long he is out of Beohernie. Appearence LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship Season 11: Rainbow Roadtrip * 168. "Road Tripping" * 169. "The Belly of the Beast" * 172. "Sun and Lava" * 173. "Snaketastrophy" (photo) * 177. "Under Siege" * 180. "The Explorer’s Club" Trivia *It is the second biggest enemy for the Hippogriffs, the first being is the Storm King. *In “The Belly of the Beast”, Fluttershy reveals that Beohernie swallowed Princess Skystar and Terramar, Silverstream’s brother, during the battle in Mount Aris. *At first, he was bad-tempered in Road Tripping, but after he gave a promise from Lloyd not to eat the engine from the Land Bounty, which is at the end of the next episode, he was kind. *A montage of Fluttershy feeding Beohernie appears in Snaketastrophy. *Beohernie’s favourite food is S’mores, but he dislikes marshmallows. **In “Road Tripping”, Cole throws a S’more at Beohernie, and he eats it, causing the Ninja and the Mane Six to failed. **As S’mores is his favourite food, Nya asked Zane and Fluttershy to place S’mores on top of their heads, in order to get swallowed by Beohernie. **However, Fluttershy warned Pinkie Pie that raw marshmallows can make it even worse. *Just like how Hutchins sing “Spider’s in the House” to young Harumi when she sleeps, the Ninja sang “The Place Where We Belong”, to him. Nearly at the end of the song, he closes his eyes and felt like he’s asleep. *When Lloyd listens to his heartbeat, he said “It was because of his heart, he sensed goodness in him”, to Fluttershy, which is the same quote that Wu said to Iron Baron in School Raze: Lessons of Friendship. *Inside Beohernie’s stomach, it is home to the glowing Stomach Bugs, which are similar to the Alien Parasites in Delta V. **It’s role is to speeds up the food that he ate so that he is easier to digest. **However, they are helpful to the Zane and Fluttershy, as they locate the inverter of the Land Bounty after it got eaten by him. *He is third creature to reform, the first is the Ravture in Blackout and the second is Firstbourne in School Raze: Lessons of Friendship. *Fluttershy and Lloyd were kind-hearted to him. **In order to calm Beohernie down, Lloyd quietly meditates himself and touched him to cool down. **He also gave a promise to him not to eat anything that it belongs to them, like the engine component. **Fluttershy cares Beohernie, as she was learning how to be respected. *He makes a small role in Sun and Lava, when the Ninja are inside the belly while talking about the Fire Alicorn. Gallery 6710B35D-5816-4AEA-AB8F-1A692FA8DE05.png|Beohernie attempting to swallow Jay and Pinkie, before the Mane Six and the Ninja save them. 28D00D80-CB6B-4D97-9181-8D7E0878E21B.png|Beohernie uses the force from Cole’s dirt bike.